Estamos lejos de un FINAL FELIZ
by Zoe374
Summary: ...todo empezó con un malentendido, que los separo por mucho...
1. Un suspiro perdido

**Estamos lejos de un FINAL FELIZ**

**Chapter one: **Un suspiro perdido

Era uno de esos días lluviosos, que tenían esas clásicas gotas gruesas de agua, que cuando al chocar con el rostro de cualquiera se puede confundir fácilmente con lágrimas. Pero los de él no eran solo gotas de agua, también eran lagrimas de sufrimiento y odio a si mismo, por ser un completo idiota y creer en cosa que no son ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de que solo le decía mentiras? Tal vez no se dio cuenta porque lo amaba demasiado y estaba tan cegado por el amor que sentía por él, que no pudo ver la realidad de las cosas.

Correr era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, después de enterarse de absolutamente todo.

- ¡Ike! – Se podía escuchar que alguien lo llamaba a lo lejos, pero Ike no dejo de correr, porque sabía bien a quien le pertenecía esa voz… Georgie.

Ike siguió corriendo, solo quería llegar a casa pronto, encerrarse a su habitación y olvidar todo sobre todo olvidarlo a él, sacarlo de sus pensamientos, arrancarlo de su corazón.

- ¡Ike! – grito Georgie de nuevo.

Georgie corría a la misma velocidad de Ike, deseaba ser un poco más rápido para alcanzarlo, detenerlo y explicarle todo, decirle que lo que había escuchado era…

- ¡Ike! – volvió a gritar con las esperanzas de que se detuviera.

Ike ya no quería escucharlo gritar, solo quería que lo dejara en paz, que dejara de perseguirlo; cierra sus ojos con muchas fuerzas, no dejaba de correr, enseguida escucha el, clapson de un auto y el sonido que producen las llantas al frenar improvisadamente, abre los ojos y percibe las luces del auto a su lado derecho, siente un fuerte golpe y queda inconsciente.

¿Continuara…?


	2. Una tonta apuesta

**Hola, creo que debí haber hecho esto en el primer capi...pero se me olvido (?) emm este es el primer fic que escribo así que disculpen algunas faltas ortográficas y emm si encuentran algo mal, enserio lo siento ^^Uu… emm… espero que les guste… solo eso**

**South Park no me pertenece, le pertenece a ****Matt Stone y Trey Parker**

**Chapter two: Una tonta apuesta**

Dos semanas antes del accidente.

**(POV Ike Broflovski)**

Nunca pensé que esto me pasaría con mis tan solo quince años de edad. Nunca imagine que me llegaría a interesar un chico, y no solo interesarme por tenerlo como amigo, sino como algo más que pasara la barrera de una simple amistad, mucho más.

Pero antes que surgiera este sentimiento por él, yo lo odiaba y demasiado, pero como dicen "Del odio al amor siempre hay un paso", con él comprobé ese dicho.

¿Cómo fue? No lo se, no se como sucedió realmente, que sin darme cuenta él de a pocos invadió mis pensamientos, fue gracioso como de a poquitos entro a mi corazón.

Él tiene unos hermosos ojos color marrón, cabello de color negro, piel blanca y es un poco mas alto que yo, es dos años mayor, tiene diecisiete años, pero estamos en la misma aula, no es que el haya repetido de grado, sino que yo por ser un chico súper inteligente desde niño, ¿pueden creer que ingrese al preescolar con tan solo tres años de edad?

Me gusta todo de él; no me interesan los defectos que tiene, se que es un chico gótico, antisocial y siempre esta con su grupito. Para ser sincero tengo celos de ellos, porque tienen el privilegio de hablar y estar más tiempo con él, mientras que yo solo ocho horas al día en un aula de clases, solo cruzando palabras de odio, eso me duele.

Hoy es un día como cualquiera llegue temprano al colegio, me senté en mi carpeta, que esta a un costado de las grandes ventanas del aula con vista al patio de la escuela, por donde todos tienen que cruzar para ingresar a sus respectivas aulas. Vi llegar a mis compañeros de uno en uno, fue por eso que también vi llegar a Georgie; cruzaba el patio, vestía como siempre, era algo simple, una casaca con capucha, una polera, jeans, y zapatillas… todo de un solo color, negro.

Espere un momento hasta que llegara al aula, siempre con cuenta regresiva desde que lo perdía de vista en el patio, empezaba con: veinticuatro, veintitrés, veintidós, veintiuno, veinte, diecinueve, dieciocho, diecisiete, dieciséis, quince, catorce, trece, doce, once, diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… y él aparecía en la puerta del aula, hay veces en que se demoraba, me preocupaba un poco, porque podría haberse metido en un lio, pelea, etc.

Esta vez parecía que no se iba a sentar en su sitio habitual pues vi como paso de largo de este y coloco su mochila en una carpeta delante de la mía. Lo único que pude hacer fue observarlo, me daban ganas de preguntarle ¿Por qué se estaba cambiando de lugar?, pero me quede callado. Pasaron apenas unos cuantos segundos y el volteo hacia mí.

– ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? – note que cuando dijo "amigo", lo dijo con molestia, yo solo me sorprendí por tal pregunta, lo vi a los ojos, no mostraba ningún sentimiento en especial.

**(Fin POV Ike B.)**

…

. . .

…

**(POV Georgie)**

Me dirijo al colegio, tengo mucha flojera, pero me sentía extrañamente feliz, por que esto acabaría pronto, quiero decir, dejaría esta rutina de todos los días, ya que este era el último año y yo ya me encontraba en el último bimestre, ya no vería a los idiotas de los profesores que lo único que hacen a veces es meterse en mi vida diciendo estar "preocupados" por mi conducta. Bueno también no vería a los conformistas de mis compañeros de clase. Pero para eso no tengo que desaprobar ningún curso. Tengo que pasar no se como pero tengo que hacerlo para librarme de la secundaria de una vez por todas…. Y también por esa estúpida apuesta.

**/Flash Back/**

Estaba como siempre detrás del colegio con mi grupo de compañeros góticos.

– Georgie este es tu ultimo año en la secundaria, el próximo año estarás en la Universidad a lo igual que nosotros- Henrietta me regalaba una cálida sonrisa.

–Si, eso si no repruebo algún curso – dije con aburrimiento.

– ¿Entonces no piensas pasar con bajas notas? – me pregunto Ethan.

– ¿Piensas repetir?... ¿Por una chica de un grado menor? – me cuestiono Dylan con un tono de burla, yo lo solo lo fulmine con la mirada.

–No – conteste totalmente molesto.

– Pero con lo que van tus notas hasta ahora, puede que desapruebes – me dijo Henrietta con clara preocupación, de seguro era porque en el Bimestre pasado le había mostrado mi libreta de notas, mejor dicho se me cayeron y ella las vio… y debo admitir que estoy mal en los estudios y tenia todas las de desaprobar.

– No creo que apruebes el año – Ethan se acerco a mi y se sentó a mi lado, yo solo lo observe con el ceño fruncido, me molestaban sus aportes innecesarios.

– ¿Qué tal una apuesta Georgie? – me propuso mi compañera de grupo.

– ¿Qué clase de apuesta? – se notaba a leguas que Ethan estaba interesado en lo que diría ella, pero yo no, me importaba un reverendo pepino la apuesta de Henrietta.

– A mi no me interesa, mejor me voy – dije poniéndome de pie para retirarme de allí, me era molesto escuchar las estupideces de esos tres.

– Creo que si te va a interesar… tiene que ver con… cigarrillos gratis – me regala una sonrisa.

– ¿Cigarrillos?... ¿Gratis? – estaba algo confundido.

– Si… si pasa este año sin un curso reprobado y con notas finales mayores de quince… te comprare cigarrillos gratis por todo un año – eso me pareció lo mas estúpido y absurdo, me preguntaba si mi compañera estaba hablando enserio.

– Y ¿si saco menos? – cuestione, quería oír lo que me iría a pasar si perdía esa apuesta, que por el momento no había aceptado.

– Pues tú me vas a comprar cigarrillos a mí por todo un año – me sonrió al decir eso.

– No, no acepto tu absurda apuesta – entrecerré los ojos con aburrimiento, di media vuelta para retirarme de la presencia de esos conformistas.

– Para mi eso sonó a que tienes miedo porque sabes que vas a perder – dijo el del mechón rojo con un claro tono de burla.

– No tengo miedo a perder – dije enojado.

– Yo opino lo mismo que Dylan, es obvio tienes miedo – hablo mi líder, yo solo me limite a verlo con odio ¿acaso me estaba provocando?

– wow… nunca imagine que nuestro queridísimo compañerito le tuviera miedo a algo – canturreo Henrietta.

– Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, y mucho menos a una apuesta tan conformista como esta…. bien la acepto – me resigne a responder a sus provocaciones, y enseguida me retire de la presencia de ese trió de ineptos conformistas.

**/Fin Flash Back/**

Solo se que Henrietta lo hizo por que esta preocupada por mi, no me gusta eso de ella, pero ahora no se como coño hare para sacar notas mayores de quince; mi nota mas alta en todos estos años ha sido siempre de doce. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Contratar a un tutor? No, con eso gastaría demasiado dinero… vamos tengo que encontrar algo para salir de esto… puedo ¿hacerme "amigo" del nerd del salón por el ultimo bimestre y obligarlo como buen "amigo" que soy a hacer todas mis tareas?... podría funcionar…pero no hablo mucho con ese tipo… ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ese chico es un poco bajo, cabello negro, piel blanca y de ojos celestes… creo que el nombre era… ¿Ivan? ¿Ian?¿Ítalo?¿Isis?¿Isaac? no… no es ninguno de esos… no recuerdo el nombre pero que mas da. Hoy tengo que acercarme a él con supuestas buenas intenciones y hacerme su "amigo"… eso es fácil. ¡Ah! Ya recordé su nombre es Ike.

**(Fin POV Georgie)**

– ¡Georgie! – alguien corría hacia él.

El gótico da media vuelta y ve que se trataba de Dylan.

–¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con molestia.

– Emm… nada…solo…. Bueno… solo me preguntaba si ya sabes como aprobar el bimestre-

– Si…creo…-

– ¿Eh?... ¿Cómo lo piensas hacer?- pregunta el gótico de mechón rojo algo intrigado.

– Eso no te importa- contesto tajantemente.

– No lo sabes ¿no?- lo provoco un poco.

– Claro que lo se –

– Entonces dímelo –

– No… además que mas te da si ya tengo un plan de cómo ganare esa estúpida apuesta o no… ¿acaso no estas de lado de Henrietta? –

– No –

– ¿Qué? –

– Como lo oyes, no la estoy apoyando… además Ethan esta de lado de ella y bueno yo quiero ayudarte enano –

– Como quieras… uhmm… usare a un idiota… -

– ¿Crees que funcionara? -

– Es lo único que tengo hasta ahora… -

–… bah… entonces, pues inténtalo…-

–… pues eso hare –

– Bueno ya me tengo que ir a la Universidad… nos vemos- dijo tomando otro camino.

**(POV Georgie)**

Ya se me había hecho un poco tarde y si quería acercarme a él tendría que llegar temprano así que empecé a correr.

Al llegar cruce por el patio de la escuela y me dirigía a mi aula. Y allí estaba él, mi futuro "amigo por conveniencia" , se encontraba sentado en su sitio, al costado de las grandes ventas con vista al patio.

Di comienzo a mi plan, el de acercarme a el de a pocos; así que decidí no sentarme en mi sito de siempre, y me ubique una carpeta delante de él, Ike solo me observo, yo no dije nada, me senté en la silla, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y decidí voltear y me encontré con sus ojos azules; ordene mis ideas y hable.

– ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?- dije amigo con molestia, creo que fui muy rápido; él solo se me quedo viendo sorprendido.

**(Fin POV Georgie)**

**Continuara…**


End file.
